This invention generally relates to a tire pressure monitoring sensor and method of installing and retaining a tire pressure monitoring sensor. More particularly, this invention relates to a tire pressure monitoring including features for improved installation, retention and mounting to a wheel.
A tire pressure sensor is typically mounted to a valve stem extending through the tire wheel rim. Commonly a rubber coated snap-in valve stem is pulled through an opening in the wheel rim and the resiliency of the rubber holds the valve and sensor in place. In some configurations the sensor is attached to the valve stem with a threaded member. During operation and high speed rotation of the wheel, the additional weight and mass of the sensor can cause the sensor to lift or move outwardly from the rim. The movement of the sensor outward is transferred to the valve stem extending through the wheel rim. The stress and force generated causes movement of the valve stem that in turn can result in leakage of air or loss of retention to the wheel.
Accordingly, it is desirable to design and develop a tire pressure sensor and mounting method that reduces the likelihood of leakage.